dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-S
* 3500 BC: The Egyptian prince named Teth-Adam is chosen by Shazam as his sucessor and receives the powers of six Egyptian Gods; As Black Adam, he is banished to the farthest star by the wizard after his rebelion. * 1940: The orphan Billy Batson is chosen as current champion of Shazam and receives the powers of six legendary figures, becoming Captain Marvel. * 1945: Black Adam returns from the farthest star and fights against the Marvel Family. He is deceived by Uncle Marvel in order to say "Shazam" and grows old until his actual age of thousands of years, dying. * 1953: The Sivana and Marvel Families and various of their friends are trapped in Suspendium for 20 years. * 1973: When the proximity to the Sun causes the Suspendium to melt, Captain Marvel releases all the people trapped in that trap. 'World War II' * In Earth-S's version of the months leading up to WWII, the Axis Powers included: Adolfuss, Austria, Bulgaria, Croatia, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Kazilia, Romania, Sermia, and others. * After America's entry into WWII during December 1941, the fictional evil nations seemingly disappeared. * In Earth-S's version of the Second World War, neutral countries included Andorra, Argentina, Belravia, Chilitina, Ireland, Liechtenstein, Portugal, San Marino, Spain, Sweden, and Switzerland. Forgotten Catastrophes In addition to the large number of disasters, terrorist attacks, wartime setbacks, and large-scale super-crimes that were prevented by the super heroes and masked adventurers of this parallel world, there were some catastrophes that actually happened, then never were mentioned again. These included: * Mexico was invaded by a subterranean civilization, in 1940. * New York City was attacked by a column of armored tanks, with massive destruction and civilian casualties, in the summer of 1941. * The Shuker Hotel skyscraper, in one big city, was destroyed with multiple pre-planted charges, by a gang of Nazi agents, in the summer of 1941. * Several Midwestern cities were bombed by enemy agents, using a stolen, experimental, American bomber, in the autumn of 1941. * The United States of America were attacked by a mechanical Japanese giant fire-breathing dragon, who destroyed whole cities and ships, in the autumn of 1942. End of History During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-S was effectively merged with Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Four, and Earth-X to form one composite universe. It was restored to the Multiverse by the events of Convergence. | PointsOfInterest = Fawcett City: Originally, the city lived in and protected by Captain Marvel, was unnamed, and was eventually revealed to be New York City. * However in (1985), still Pre-Crisis, Fawcett City was stated to be his base of operations. * Fawcett City actually appeared in no Golden Age comics; it was retconned into Earth-S history, shortly before the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Other Cities: A significant number of American cities existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * Carterville, home of the Devil's Dagger. * Collegeville, home town of Atom Blake. * Gotham City, home of Mr. Scarlet and Pinky. Nations: A significant number of modern nations existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * Africa: ** Zubula, described in 1953 as the "Region of Zubula", source of the rare rdioactive mineral Sivanium. * Central & South America: ** Chilitina, tiny pro-Democracy republic on the Caribbean Coast of South America, Chilitina's most prominent geographic feature is Sugar Loaf Mountain. ** Dorado, a Central American Republic, near the Panama Canal. Its capital is Lancho. The pro-Nazi regime of Presidente Marco Largo was replaced in 1943 by that of Admiral Royale Ricardo. ** Rinaldo, a republic. Rinaldo's embassy in the USA was blown up in 1941. * Europe: ** Adolfuss, briefly a dictatorship. ** Ecalpon, a war-torn hell-hole. ** Franconia, very much like France, in early 1940, was a colonial power, with an army in Central Africa, and another army in North Africa. ** Grafstan, a monarchy striving to become a democracy ** Mentonia, a monarchy until at least 1941. ** Pomania, in the Balkans, a monarchy until at least 1943. ** Rugomania, occupied by the Allies post-WWII, hotbed of insurrection. ** Slavonia in Central Europe, where peasants wear lederhosen, nobles wear capes, and dueling is legal. ** Sylvania, an ancient mountain kingdom, long-time location of the legendary "Silver Slippers" ** Yugovania, a small nation wracked by severe postwar food shortages Secret Kingdoms and Lost Civilizations A significant number of alien outposts, secret kingdoms, and lost civilizations, some populated and some not, existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * In the African jungle, 20 days travel inland from the Gold Coast, beyond the River of Skulls, is an unexplored region in which prehistoric giant rhinos and mammoths, monstrously large snakes, and gigantic frogs all live, alongside 15-foot-tall gorillas and 12-foot-tall men. In this area, sparrows grow as big as turkeys, and eagles grow as big as dive bombers. Some modern African elephants, not mammoths, also inhabit the region, and grow to be much larger than ordinary African elephants. More significantly, the legendary Elephants' Graveyard is in one remote part of this unexplored area. * In an ocean, not identified in the chronicles, at the bottom of the Great Maelstrom, was the domed city of Atlantis, until 1953. The ancient city had long ago been taken over by savage Rhuk invaders, and was destroyed along with its barbarian population when the Great Maelstrom collapsed. * In the Brazilian jungle, 15 days march inland from Rio de Janeiro, near the Great Mountain, a Forgotten World with populations of many long-extinct plant and animal species, discovered by Bill Watkins in 1948. * Two rival underground kingdoms existed in Mexico until 1940. One was Scorpia, located under a hidden valley of pyramid temples, and populated by green-skinned aliens, and the other was Subterinia, located under central Mexico and populated by descendants of the vanished Mexico of long ago. Both attempted to invade Mexico at the same time and instead came into conflict with one another, enabling the regular Mexican Army to destroy both of them, with explosives. * In the Wartz Forest of Middle Europe, the Fortress of Freedom, founded in 1450 by Kroza, the leader of the Kroza Rebellion. This stone fortress sat unmolested for 500 years, until 1950, when another peasant rebellion overthrew the tyrannical rule of Kroza VIII. * Somewhere in North America, within one day's car-driving distance of New York City, is a grotto, affording entrance to the Land of Surrealism. The location of this grotto was known only to the eccentric painter Vinch, and to Captain Marvel, who ensured that a map, leading to the site, was destroyed. * In the South Atlantic Ocean, the floating island kingdom of Felicia was propelled across the ocean by a giant engine, harnessing volcanic gasses. Most of the city's buildings, weapons, and other artifacts were made of molten flexible glass. Wild animals strolled the streets streets and mingled with human pedestrians. * In the South Pacific Ocean, until at least the early 1940s, there was an isolated Land of the Amazons. * In the South Pacific Ocean, according to legend, and a map in the possession of Captain O'Casey of the "Starfish", the Lost City of Kazar, and all its riches, could be found. Astronomy: Several of the planets in the Earth-S universe are very different from their counterparts in other "nearby" universes such as Earth-Two or Earth-One. Examples include: * Earth-S-Twin: ** In 1949, a near-identical copy of planet Earth was discovered, by Professor Jimson, using a special infra-red telescope. This planet was nearly invisible, and on a collision course with Earth-S, until Captain Marvel placed it in orbit around a distant star. This planet and its people had a history that very closely paralleled that of Earth-S, with a few notable exceptions: *** The North Pole was first explored in the late 1940s, by Sir Struthers, rather than in 1909, by Admiral Byrd. *** Woolly Mammoths roamed the Arctic, but dogs and cats were extinct. *** Antarctica was populated, and spaceships were in widespread use for commercial travel. *** George Washington was currently the president of America, and Julius Caesar currently ruled Rome. *** Neanderthal men, Vikings, Roman soldiers, and 1949-style civilians all lived in the same city. *** Firearms had not been invented. * Mars: ** In the late 1940s, a group of Martians attempted to conquer Earth. They covered the western half of the United States with a green substance that appeared to be mold or a bacterial colony, but was actually solidified energy. * Mercury: ** In 1940 Mercury was ruled by an American gangster calling himself "Mighty Adwahl". He commanded an army of green alien monsters, and had subjugated the bug-like telepathic people of Mercury. The tiny native people lived underground, and the large green conquerors lived on the surface in their own city. Adwahl was overthrown, and his army either dispersed or destroyed, with the aid of another American Earthling. ** In the far future, the planet Mercury will be ruled by a human-looking race of native Mercurian tyrants, who will have subjugated the human-sized trollish cave-people of Mercury, and taken over the planet's surface and its cities. These despots will be overthrown by a father-son team of American Earthlings. * Punkus, home planet of Herkimer and other Crocodile-Men. * Saturn: ** In 1940 Atom Blake encountered an oppressed population of humans on Saturn, and freed them from the recurring invasions of plundering Praetorian aliens. The Saturnians draw "Time Fluid" from underground, and it has some amazing properties. ** In 1941 Captain Marvel discovered an enslaved population of humans on Saturn, and freed them from an invasion of enslaving aliens. After this the Saturnian humans began the long hard task of rebuilding their civilization. * Venus: ** In Earth-S history, the planet Venus was explored and colonized by Dr. Thaddeus Bodog Sivana, some time before 1940. *** Sivana established a spaceship base and a palace, and crowned his daughter, Beautia, the Empress of Venus. *** Sivana once exported six rocketshipsful of Venusian wildlife, including bulletproof sabretooth tigers, prehistoric elephants, giant horned crocosaurs, and the gorillion (a hybrid gorilla-lion centaur), to Earth, where he displayed them in a traveling circus. ** Venus is also the birthplace of international criminal mastermind Mister Mind, and is home to several species of brainless night-crawlers, slugs, and maggots. | Residents = * Shazam the Wizard * Marvel Family ** Captain Marvel ** Mary Marvel ** Captain Marvel, Jr. ** Lieutenant Marvels *** Fat Marvel *** Hill Marvel *** Tall Marvel * The Squadron of Justice ** Spy Smasher ** Bulletman ** Bulletgirl ** Ibis the Invincible ** Mister Scarlet ** Pinky * Commando Yank * Devil's Dagger * Golden Arrow * Kid Eternity * Lance O'Casey * Minute-Man * Phantom Eagle Science The properties of matter, laws of physics, and principles of chemistry were very different on Earth-S from those of our own world, or of "nearby" parallel universes such as Earth-Two or the Quality Universe. For example, the weather on Earth-S is controlled by a cantankerous entity known only as the Weatherman. Alchemy * 1940, Craig's Diamond-making Machine, (never was shown to actually work). * 1940, Kirk's radium-powered "Life Machine" restores the dead to life. * 1943, Sivana's Reincarnation Machine Extreme Chemistry * 1945, Sivana's Laugh Lotion, * 1947, Adam Atomme's "Atomic Pills," "Atomic Toothache Drops," "Atomic Insect Spray," "Atomic Breakfast Cereal," "Atomic Soap," "Atomic Acid," and other "Atomic" products, Mad Medicine * 1941, Sivana's "Life Force Induction" approach to super-monster building, * 1949, Sivana's "Bio-Fission" device, for creating duplicates of himself, Mad Pharmacology * 1940, Master Man's Vitacaps, * 1940, Sidi-Ahmed's Size-Changing Potion(s), (probably not his own invention, possibly two distinct potions) * 1941, Jelke's Transformation Serum, * 1941, Sivana's "Fountain Of Youth Water", * 1941, Sivana's first person-shrinking formula, and its antidote, both were skin-contact-activated drugs * 1949, Sivana's Dwindle Wafers, his second person-shrinking formula, Mad Psychiatry * 1940, Sivana's Memory Mangler, * 1940, Aloysius Lake's Hypnotizing Machine, * 1942, Hawkstrum's brain-searing Moon Torch, Mad Metallurgy * 1940, Blake's All-Elements Metal, generates "Sunergy", * 1949, The Periodic Table of Earth-S contains at least three additional elements: Sivanium (Element no. 97), Shazamium (Element no. 98), and Marvelium (Element no. 99), each of which has some truly remarkable properties. * 1953, a radioactive isotope of Sivanium is found in Zubula, Africa, by Dr. T.B. Sivana. Unlike the element synthesized by Sivana in 1949, this mineral is radioactive, and is not described as a "living metal." Monster Biology * 1940, Drown's Colostopus, his giant crab, and his mutated undersea dinosaurs, * 1940, Kruger's Vulture-men, * 1940, Sivana's Venusian Glompers, , * 1940, Sivana's Venusian Menagerie, Improbable Physics * 1940, Blake's teleportation-enabling formula, a mathematical formula known to Atom Blake, that by being recited correctly, enabled him to transport himself, and others, to distant planets. * 1941, Sivana's intangibility-enabling formula, a mathematical formula of his own invention, that he could recite to control the density of his own body's atoms. * 1943, Sivana's Time Pills enabled him to revisit the past and return to the present. * 1950, Sivana's Heavy Gravity device, * 1953, Smith's 4th-Dimensional Animal Trap, Unorthodox Engineering Many devices, gadgets, and vehicles were built on Earth-S that could never have been built or made to work on our own world. Robots * 1940, Drown's Mechanosaurus (giant underwater robot dinosaur), * 1940, Sivana's Android "Z" * 1941, Sivana's Android "Beast Master", Sensors, Computers, Communications * 1940, El Carim's Spectrograph, * 1940, Sivana's "Radio-Silencer" ray, * 1941, Sivana's Ultra-Frequency Oscillator, (it canceled out the sound of his enemy's magic word), * 1943, Butler's Red Ray Gun, (it doubles as an infra-red camera), Vehicles * 1940, Armstrong's Gyro-Sub, * 1940, Calkins' Stratoglobe Spacecraft, * 1941, Sivana's super-powered airplane, with jet impulse motors, * 1940, Sivana's fleet of interplanetary spaceships, ** 1941, Sivana's streamlined interplanetary rocketship, with zirconium-steel plating, * 1941, Sivana's super-powered exoskeleton, Weapons * 1940, El Carim's Arrestor, instantly paralyzes people, * 1940, El Carim's Monocle, attracts and deflects bullets, * 1940, Sivana's "Atom Smasher" explosive device, * 1940, Sivana's weather-controlling machine, * 1941, Cox's Mummy Ray Rifle, * 1941, Sivana's paralyzing gas, * 1942, Blizzard's Cold Bombs, * 1942, Da Vinci's Secret Weapon, * 1943, Butler's Red Ray Gun, (it shoots a stunning burst of infra-red energy), | Notes = * In 1972, to take advantage of nostalgic interest in Captain Marvel, DC Comics leased Fawcett Publication's stable of comic book characters (who had not been published since 1953) for appearances in new stories (and reprints). The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index and Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium would establish that these characters were dispersed through DC's multiverse with the Marvel family going to Earth-S, the "funny animal" characters such as Captain Marvel Bunny going to Earth-C-Plus. This implied that licensed characters got their own realities. * When Fawcett left comics publishing in 1953, they sold a handful of their characters (including Ozzie and Babs and Young Eagle) to Charlton Comics. These features are not considered as happening on Earth-S or Earth-C-Plus, but it is possible (but not confirmed) they may have happened on Earth-Four. * In 1977, it was revealed that (former Quality Comics character) Kid Eternity (and related characters) also lived on Earth-S. * Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium noted two Captain Thunder realties: Earth-Forty and Earth-276. * A hypertime reality very similar to Earth-S was visited by the Flash and Atom of Earth-898. Its relationship to the original Earth-S is unknown. * A seemingly similar universe, Earth-5, was part of the post-Infinite Crisis Multiverse. Likewise, Earth 5 in the post-Flashpoint Multiverse also is similar to Earth-S. | Trivia = | Links = *Earth-S timeline by Blaklion *Earth-S timeline at the Five Earths Project (Note: contains some data from fan fiction) *Earth-S character indexes at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * }}